What happened to us
by RizzlesReader
Summary: Maura cheats on Jane. Normally only a reader not a writer. First Rizzoli & Isles fanfiction. Jane's POV
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry mama! Mommy will be here soon" 5 year old Isabella shouted from the kitchen, running around the dining table.

"Slow down little one. You don't want to hurt yourself" I shook my head at her antics and smiled to myself. "Come here Izzy" I crouched down and opened my arms waiting for the wind to be knocked out of me. 3 … 2 … 1…

"MAMA!" Izzy shouted at the top of her lungs before jumping into my arms, sending my flat on my back against the cold kitchen tiles.

"Little monster, we have to calm you down or Mommy will be mad at me." Izzy giggled and curled into my chest.

"But Disney world mama. Disney world!" I laughed and tickled her sides.

"I know honey. I hope you have a good time and tell Mickey he'll always be my favourite okay?" Izzy nodded and shot up from the floor as a car pulled into the driveway.

"MOMMY'S HERE!" before I could stop her she flew out of the front door to greet her mother. I got up from the floor and made my way into the kitchen, trying not to listen to Izzy chewing her mother's ear off.

"Hey Bella, I missed you so much. You excited?" laughed erupted from the by the front door before it fell silent. "Hey Jane." I nodded my head towards Maura, my soon to be ex-wife, in acknowledgement.

"I'll run upstairs and get Izzy's bag. Make yourself at home. I'll just be a second" It used to be our home. I shook the thoughts away from my head before heading towards Izzy's bedroom.

"I've missed you so much Mommy, why can't Mama come to Disney too?" I shook my head at the sadness in the little voice as I made my way downstairs, Izzy's bag in hand. Maura looked towards me and pleaded me with her eyes to help her. I sighed and sat on the last step of the stairs.

"Because I've got so much work to do baby. How about next time me and you will go and you'll show me all the cool things yeah?" Izzy ran into my arms nodding her head.

"Okay Mama" As Izzy cuddled me I looked over her shoulder to see Maura mouthing thank you to me. I shrugged and held my daughter tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you bug, you be good for Mommy and I'll see you soon" Izzy nodded and kissed my cheek before sprinting to the car shouting a quick 'I love you' over her shoulder.

I stood up from the step and ran my hand through my hair, "Take care of my baby please"

Maura looked at me before sighing. "She's my baby too you know. We raised her together. Why does it have to be like this?"

"You tell me! You're the one that cheated; with my brother. Look, just get out and enjoy time with your daughter." Maura reluctantly nodded and walked towards the front door, "You know I'd change it if I could. I regret doing it. I was drunk, it meant nothing."

"Maur, we've been over this." The nickname slipped, I couldn't stop it from coming out. I saw a minuscule small appear on her face, busted. She heard me.

"I'm sorry" That was it. Once again she had left.

**This is my first ever Rizzoli and Isles fanfiction so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you think. Hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my first reviewer 'Guest' :P**

**_"Very interesting!_**

**_I will follow this IF there'll be regular updates...sorry but I'm tired of very well written stuff left middair for weeks._**

**_This could be brilliant! Good job._**  
><strong><em>M."<em>**

**I will admit that I am new to with the matters of posting stories and updating them. But I plan on updating once maybe twice a week to begin with, and they might be shorter chapters now and again. I also dislike stories like that. I hope I don't become one of those writers.**

**A big thank you to my first favourite and follow for the story 'RavenSkyAngel'**

**And to the Guest that said I should make 2 more chapters, one where Maura is pregnant and one where they reconcile: So far I don't know where this story is going. I write as it comes to me. **

****Also I would like to point out that I own nothing of R&I I just like to play with them please don't take them away from me :( ****

**Now on with the next chapter:**

After Izzy left with Maura; I locked myself away in the basement, which Maura converted into a gym for me; 3 months after we moved in. I think she got turned on by my post workout sweat. She loved seeing me like this. If you asked me I couldn't count how many times we'd have sex in here after my workouts. I shook the thoughts from my head and tightened my gloves before continuously hitting the punch bag.

I don't even know where it all went wrong for us. We were happy. At least I thought we were. When Maura gave birth to Izzy we both couldn't be more in love with her. Maura resigned from her place as Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' to stay home and take care of Izzy while I worked. We argued about that for a few weeks. I offered to quit work, much to my mother's enjoyment. But Maura didn't want me to; she knew how much work meant to me. She told me that I had to keep her and Izzy safe. Of course, I couldn't say no to that. The pouting didn't help either.

I threw my gloves to the ground with a frustrated sigh. "Why do I keep dwelling on this? I can't change what happened" I tell myself this everyday but yet here I am.

* * *

><p><em>I was broken from my dreams by someone shaking me, "Wake up Jane, please" I slowly opened my eyes and saw my beautiful wife staring down at me.<em>

_"Hmm … morning Maur" I leant forward for a kiss but she stood up from the bed._

_"Honey we have to talk" By now I was slightly scared, what good ever came from those words. I wiped the tiredness from my eyes and sat up straight in bed, my back against the headboard._

_"Sit down, you're making me dizzy M." Maura reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bed, as far away from me as she could without falling off the edge. She had her head down fidgeting with her hands. She looked up at me for a quick second, as she did I saw her eyes brimmed with unshed tears; waiting to fall._

_"I'm so sorry …" I shuffled out from under the blanket and wrapped my arms around her much to her protest._

_"Baby stop, take a deep breath and talk to me" Maura was now shaking in my arms as I rubbed soft circles on her back. She started to mumble something into the collar of my shirt. I pulled away slightly and asked her to repeat herself._

_"I cheated on you" I could have heard in pin drop if you listened closely … no, that was just my heart breaking. There is no way I heard that right, Maura would never do something like that._

_"You did what?" Maura hid her face in her hands as I started to pace, surely wearing a mark in the rug._

_"I was drunk, and I slept with someone" _

_"YOU WERE DRUNK!? Do you think that makes it better?" Maura flinched as I started to raise my voice._

_"Jane please …"_

_"No! Don't do that. When did this happen?" I was met by silence, which just made me angrier. "Huh? When did it happen!?" I snarled and slammed my fist down on the dresser. _

_"Sunday"_

_"Sunday? The night I was comforting OUR daughter because Mommy was missing story time!? That Sunday! Oh and what day is it now? Thursday. What took you so long to tell me?" Maura wiped her eyes and turned to face me. _

_"Jane just hear me out please" I shook my head and turned my back on her. _

_"No, I'm sorry. I can't look at you right now. You have 5 minutes to say goodbye to my daughter and get out." Maura opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. She nodded and quickly left the room not looking back. _

_That's when I curled up on the bed and broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. 5 years being friends. Dating for 2 and married for 4. All gone. Thousands of promises; broken. And Izzy, oh my baby Izzy, I don't even know what's going to happen to her. _

* * *

><p>I wiped the tears that came to my eyes and clutched a hand over my heart. It still hurts. Only 2 months had passed but man it still hurt. As I stood up from my place on the floor my phone chimed. It was a text message from Maura.<p>

**'Not even taken off yet and she's fast asleep. She told me to tell you she loves you. We both do Jane. M' **

I couldn't help but laugh at the picture she attached. Izzy was curled up in her plane seat in with her mouth hanging open, slightly dribbling. I tried to ignore the text but it still hurt me, she has no right to say that. She lost the right.

**'Tell her she's adorable and I love the little munchkin too. Safe flight. J'**

I felt my phone vibrate again as I ascended the stairs towards the shower. I ignored it and threw it onto my bed before stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I think I will start a schedule for updates. How does every Thursday sound? Let me know what you guys think.**

**And don't get used to there being 2 updates in a day. I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and favourites. I had to get the second update out there before I deleted it all and started again. **

**Much love,**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

**To the Anon Guest who said: '****This story is so dumb and unoriginal. Why do all the authors on hereafter effectfj' **** ... F*** you. If you don't like it then don't read it. I didn't plan this story. I was writing a personal story for myself and the first chapter started to come alive. I took the chapter out and changed the names and started developing it into the story it is becoming right now. **

**Then I received another review from noblegraces who made me smile. So thank you x**

**That's all I have to say about that; thank you to everyone who has gave me a lovely review and favourited my story. Out of all the wonderful reviews I've had that one nasty one still got to me a little :/**

* * *

><p>I've been staring at my phone since I got out of the shower. Maura had messaged me again.<p>

**'Can we meet up when I bring Izzy back on Tuesday?'**

**'No, I've said everything I've had to say._'_**

Why would she want to talk? I've heard enough of what she has to say. I don't feel bad about the bluntness in my reply at all. She did this to us, not me. I'm done talking about it. I just want me and Izzy to move on.

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for coming by, I honestly thought you wouldn't" I shrugged as I stepped through Maura's new apartment. It has been a week since I last saw her. The day I found out and then kicked her out.<em>

_"I can't stay long Ma has Izzy." Maura nodded and headed towards the kitchen. _

_"Beer?" I shook my head as she as came back with water for me and wine for herself._

_"Maura we're not hanging out. I have questions and you have the answers. I'll be on my way soon" Maura sipped her wine and crossed her legs before turning to face me. "What happened that night? What made you get so drunk?" _

_Maura sighed and leant back against the couch cushions. _

_"I was doing laundry when my phone rang; I thought it would have been you telling me that the case was solved and that you was coming home. It was my mother; she had phoned to tell me that my father had died suddenly in his sleep the night before. I was heartbroken; I had always been a daddy's girl. I cried and cried before deciding that I had to get out of the house. Angela was already looking after Bella so I didn't have to worry. I grabbed my handbag and headed towards a bar that I don't remember the name of"_

_"You could have called me, or spoke to my mother" Maura shook her head. _

_"I know that now, at that moment I didn't think. I just wanted the pain to go away, and fast. I had only had 4 glasses of wine maximum before everything got blurry. The next thing I know I woke up next to a naked man and I ran straight out of the door and headed home." Maura took a gulp of her wine and started to ring her hands._

_"M, you drink wine all the time. You have a great tolerance for alcohol; things shouldn't have gotten blurry after 4. You can tell me the truth."_

_"I AM telling you the truth! As much as it kills me to say this it is the truth!" Something just wasn't sitting right with me. 4 glasses wouldn't do that to her. Not my Maura. I shook the thought from my head and turned back to her._

_"I'm sorry; I just can't believe any of this happened. Did you do a pregnancy test?" Maura nodded and got quiet again. "And?"_

_"It was negative. Susie double checked the test." I let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank god. _

_"Good, now will you tell me who you slept with?" Maura's face lost all its colour as she stood up and started to pace. Well this can't be good. "I'll take that as you either don't know him or I know him too."_

_"The latter" Maura mumbled into her hands that were now covering her face. Oh so I know him._

_"Maur it wasn't Giovanni was it?" Maura shook her head and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "Huh?"_

_"Worse, it was Frankie."_

_It was the second time in a week that my world had crashed around me. My wife slept with my brother. My brother slept with my wife. "Oh god I need to lay down" I rested my head against the couch cushions before turning to Maura. "Have you spoken to him? Does he remember?" Maura nodded as tears fell from her eyes. _

_"I couldn't recoil the nights events so I told him what I knew and he filled in the gaps for me. He told me I kept calling out for you" Maura's eyes went wide as I jumped up from the couch and emptied my stomach into the closest trash can. _

_"Ugh, I can't do this. I have to leave."_

_"Wait, when will I see Bella again?" I shrugged my shoulders and to the door as quick as I could. _

_"Call Ma, she'll arrange it."_

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home that night I remember heading straight to Ma and embracing Izzy into a tight hug. She meant everything to me. Ma walked in and I told her everything, she just held me as I cried. Every night for 2 weeks, after Izzy went to bed it became a nightly thing. It helped me. It really did. Ma was furious and wanted to kill Frankie but I told her that I'd talk to him. She agreed with me and just kept holding me. I still haven't seen Frankie, it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth.<p>

I sigh and plop myself down on the couch, before turning on the Red Sox game. The first one that's been on since all this happened. I remember the last game. Maura was cuddled into my side the whole time while Izzy head her head on my chest curled up in my lap. It was the perfect night.

But for tonight I guess I have to cope with begin by myself. As the adverts crossed my screen I decided that it was time for a new cold beer. I headed to the fridge as I opened it the front door flew open, "Hey Janie, you ready for the game" my heart leapt into my throat as I spun around to see him sit down in the spot I previously occupied. He turned to look at me, "Oh sweet grab me a beer while you're there" I grabbed a second beer and made my way back to the couch.

"Here you go Frankie"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said Thursday but with all the wonderful reviews I had I couldn't not post it :D<strong>

**Enjoy and thank you so much for all the love **

**S x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love reading the reviews and seeing other peoples theories on the story and what will happen. Most of you had guessed it, which is great :)**

**I think I'll have to make my next story better. Not bad for a first try right? Also my next story may include Maura's POV. I've tried writing her and I don't think I capture her googlemouth that well :/**

**Nevertheless; I'll keep practising. Anyway on with the story. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe he just walked into my home, after not hearing from him since all of this came out in the open. He hasn't even bothered to call me and tell me what happened. I can't focus on anything right now, not when he's sitting on the other end of the sofa; acting like I don't know anything. Like none of this happened. Maybe he doesn't know that I know.<p>

"So Janie, where's the wife?" Now he has to be baiting me.

"She's taken Izzy to Disney world. Why would you care?" I said grinding my teeth.

"Whoa Janie hostile much?" that was it I'd had enough.

"Hostile? You think I'm being hostile! I think I'm being pretty damn calm considering you slept with my wife! AND never even bothered to come clean about it" You could see the wheels turning in his head, like he was thinking of the quickest way out.

He jumped up from the couch and dared to look me in the eye. "Look Janie, I don't know what she told you but she's lying; I mean she was pretty drunk" he took a step back for every step I went forward.

"She wasn't lying, you know she can't." Frankie squared his shoulders and looked dead into my eyes.

"Maybe something did happen. I don't get why you're so upset about it. You can do better than her anyway"

"Do better than her!? Frankie you know Maura, you were the best man at our wedding! If you had a problem with our relationship why didn't you come to me sooner"

"Because I wanted her, I loved her and you turned her into some dirty lesbian." I shook my head, he can't be saying this. why is he doing this to me?

"So yeah I fucked her. Nothing special about it. Not that great of a lay anyway. But I do like it when they fight back; makes it more fun don't you think" When they fight back?

"Frankie" I warned him but he kept going.

"You should have heard her begging for you Janie. She begged for you to stop me for hours, until she passed out." I blinked a few times, praying that my ears were playing tricks on me.

"You raped her? You raped my wife!? What the fuck Frankie I'm gonna kill you"

"If it helps he came back to my place willingly. The drugs would have aided that process. DCU never noticed they were missing" I flung myself over the coffee table and punched him square in the jaw.

The punches just kept coming; I didn't stop till I heard my mother come through the front door, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Stop beating your brothers face in" I growled towards both of them and moved away from Frankie, letting Ma pick him up off the floor before slapping the back of his head.

"Francesco Rizzoli, Jr!"

"Ma, I can't … I ... Just get him out of here before I get back! And you .." I poked Frankie in the chest. "You stay away from my family!"

"Hoyt told Dr. Isles he'd rape her, you killed him before he had the chance. I helped him. That dyke needed a man to show her that she was missing." Before I could say anything else I heard a slap and Frankie was holding his cheek. I didn't stand around to see more I left and jumped in my car, heading straight to the airport.

I texted Ma to tell Vince and take Frankie to BPD and let them deal with him before ringing the one person who I knew could help me.

"Hello"

"Constance it's Jane, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but can I borrow the jet? Just for a few hours"

"Of course Jane, is Maura okay?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"She will be when I get there and talk to her. Would it be possible for you to find out where she's staying and text me the hotel?"

"Anything to help Jane. Give Maura and Isabella my love. The jet should be ready within the hour" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. See you soon" We said our goodbyes before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>There is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry it was short -.-<strong>

**Stay tuned. Last chapter is on Thursday.**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last update of this story.**

**Enjoy .. I guess**

* * *

><p>Within 3 hours I had landed in Florida and was heading to the hotel, I will admit that I'm nervous. However I'm glad I know the truth. I pulled up to the hotel and headed towards the reception desk.<p>

"Hi, I'm looking for the room of my wife. Dr. Maura Rizzoli-Isles" the receptionist looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry but we cannot divulge customer information." How can she smile and say that?

"Look, my marriage is at stake here can you let me into her room or not? I want to be waiting in her room when my wife and daughter get back from Disney World." She gave me a sad smile and nodded her head.

"Room 214. 3rd floor. Second door to your left." I nodded as she handed me a key card.

"Thank you so much" I rush off towards the elevator. I hit the button for the 3rd floor and waited, man I hate elevator music. My phone buzzed in my pocket as the doors opened. I fished my phone out as I opened the hotel room door. Damn this room is nice. 2 messages.

**'Frankie told me the truth about what he did, he's been arrested. They said there'll be a trial. Give the girls my love x'**

**'Jane, Bella misses you. Will she be allowed to call you later? On our way back to the hotel now. Maybe within the next hour or two?'**

I replied to my Ma that I'm glad he's been arrested and that I'm not sure Maura will testify. My reply to Maura? Well I'm still thinking about what to type.

_'I miss Bella too, and you too Maura.'_ Ugh delete that, what do I say? Stop over thinking it. You'll give yourself away.

**'Hey, that'd be great. Can't wait'**

Ah, simple but effective. And now we wait. I swear waiting is the hardest part. I stare out of the window at the sky, watching the clouds go by for what feels like forever before I hear voices in the hallway.

"I can't wait to tell Mama about today. And don't tell her I got Mickey's autograph for her, it'll be a surprise" Maura laughed before fiddling with her key card.

"I'm sure your Mama will love it princess" Izzy giggled and bounced up and down on the spot. I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I tiptoed to the door before opening it.

"Could you take any longer to open a door Maur?" I winked at her before picking Izzy up.

"MAMA! You're here!" I held her close to me as Maura opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

I held my hand out to Maura as she hesitantly took it squeezing it with all her might, like she was affair I'd disappear.

I dropped Izzy into the room as she ran off to jump on the couch and watch cartoons, "Just a few honey, then bath time" Izzy groaned as I lead Maura into the master bedroom and closed the door.

"Jay" Maura shakily sat down on the bed and tucked her knees into her chest.

"M, it's okay. Everything's okay" I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out okay?" Maura nodded and snuggled into me.

"Did you kill Frankie?" I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Nearly. After he told me everything that happened. Your drinks were drugged, that's why after 4 it got blurry." Maura stiffened in my arms and gasped.

"Oh god. Oh god." I held onto her as she cried.

"He raped you baby, he told me 'Dyke needed a man to show her that she was missing anyway' but it's okay. He's been arrested. Everything is going to be okay." Maura tightened her grip on me and shook her head.

"That's why I was calling out for you right?" I nodded and rubbed her back.

"That also means you didn't cheat on me baby." Maura's eyes went wide and looked at me.

"Jay .." I nodded and gently kissed her lips. "Oh Jay, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry" Maura pushed me down onto the bed and straddled my hips, deepening the kiss.

We both pulled away breathlessly, "I never thought I'd be able to do that again." I nodded as Maura climbed off me and cuddled into my side with her head on my chest.

"It'll take me a while to trust you again you know? You should have come to me when you found out about your dad; at work or not. You're more important to me. You both are" Maura nodded and snaked her hand under my shirt.

"I want my girls together" I nodded and shouted for Izzy to come through.

Izzy threw herself onto the bed when she saw us cuddling. "Family time!" Maura and I laughed as Izzy wedged herself between us.

"I love you Izzy" I kissed the top of her head before turning towards Maura, "I love you too Maur" Maura smiled an thousand Watt smile and kissed me. "I love you too, both of you. Even the little monster" Maura winked at me as we both started tickling Izzy.

All felt right with the world as our daughter's laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. All done. I know I had said Thursday but I'm sick of all the hate I'm getting. I told you that it was my first story and that I wasn't doing Maura's POV because I can't do her Googlemouth so yeah she will be OOC I'm sorry. <strong>

**Whatever, I'm s****orry that it wasn't that great. It was my first fanfic and I hope to write more and get better but I don't think I'll publish them anyway. We'll see.**

**Stay tuned might have some one-shots coming your way soon.**

**That's all I have to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah<strong>

**x**


End file.
